Seventeen And Pregnant
by Lola.Official
Summary: J'aime Percy, de tout mon être, mais ce qui c'est produit, je le regrette ...


Percabeth

Si seulement, il avait su … ce soir la, si j'avais dit non, peut être que rien ne se serait produit, tôt ou tard, j'aurais était confronté a ce problème, mais … a 17 ans, c'est un peu compliqué, ma mère me menace de me tuer, alors que le dieux ennemie de ma mère me protège. Oui moi Annabeth Chase, fille d'Athéna, j'aime Percy, tellement que j'en suis tomber enceinte. Mais comment lui dire ?

**Chapitre 01**

J'étais dans les toilettes du bungalow d'Athéna, le mien. Je regardez, ce fichu teste et le secoué, en attendant la réponse. Déjà dix minutes que je me suis enfermé dans les toilettes. J'ai les larmes qui coulent, je suis complètement perdu, ma mère ne me contacte plus, depuis que j'ai couché avec Percy, elle sait tout et la rumeur que l'on a couché ensemble c'est répandue dans toute la colonie. Oui on l'a fait et alors ? Ce n'est pas une raison pour en faire des commérages. Oui, j'aime Percy Jackson, fils du dieu ennemi de ma mère Athéna. Je l'ai toujours aimé depuis qu'il a porté son regard sur moi pour la première fois. J'ai toujours aimé sa façon de s'habiller simplement, ses yeux verts si beaux, que je ne compte plus combien de fois je m'y suis perdu, ses cheveux toujours décoiffés naturellement. Son intelligence et con sens de l'humour. Oui tout ça ma fait aimé Percy. Le seul gars qui fait battre mon cœur. J'avait posé le test sur le lavabo, et me remémorais notre nuit, ma nuit a moi. C'était il y a trois mois déjà …

FLASH – BACK

C'était mon anniversaire et Percy m'avait évitait toute la journée, il avait dit qu'il avait une surprise pour moi, mais qu'il devait que j'attende 00h00. Je lui ai dit qu'il se foutait de ma gueule. Mais apparemment pas. Ses yeux verts étaient sérieux. Je soupira, il pris mon visage, avec la paume de sa main droite, puis m'embrassa amoureusement. Ses lèvres si douce, si tiède, me firent fondre. Je passa une de mets main derrière sa nuque, et prolongea le baiser, il souri. Puis il se détacha de moi, me fit un clin d'œil puis partit faire ma surprise.

Toute la journée, je m'entraîné, mais rien n'arriva a enlevé l'excitation, de savoir ce que Percy me préparé, il avait passé la journée entière dans son bungalow, ou quelque fois a la plage, c'était Silena, ma sources sur qui me l'avait dit.

Arrivé le soir, je m'étais habillé normalement, un shorty, un débardeur simple, avec des converses noires abîmé. Puis, je vit quelqu'un me prendre par la taille, je reconnue aussitôt Percy, je souris dans l'obscurité. J'étais devant son bungalow.

prête pour ta surprise ? Me souffla Percy à l'oreille. J'eu des frisson, son souffle chaud qui caressait ma peau. Je me contentai de couiner. Percy arrivé a me faire perdre le contrôle de moi-même. Je senti qu'il sourie, et alla dans le bungalow, il mit ses mains devant mes yeux, et on avança doucement, puis je sentit une brise de vents, qui caressa mes cheveux. A ce moment précis il enleva les mains, au début je ne disait rien, tant d'émotion me traversé. Percy avait carrément refait son bungalow, il avait mis du sable par terre avec une petite nappe et un panier pour manger, ensuite le lit était décoré de pétale de rose rouge, mes préférés. J'en resta bouche bée

sa te plait pas dit Percy septique. Je mis ma main sur sa bouche

chut, c'est magnifique Percy ! je ne mérite pas tant … dit je toujours étonné qu'il m'ai fait un truc aussi énorme que ça. Je ressentie une nouvelle sensation en moi, quelque chose qui ne c'était jamais encore produite, un vague frisson parcoura mon corps. Je ressentais maintenant une envie, une envie de quoi ? de remerciés Percy, Percy lui qui m'a fait un cadeau que je pourrait jamais égalé. Percy pris ma main qui était moite, puis s'assit sur le lit et m'invita à venir.

Et le manger ? demandait-je. Percy me regarda de la tête au pied.

Tu es magnifique, se contenta t-il de dire. Je rougis et lui souri. Je m'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Il prolongea le baiser et balada ses mains dans mes cheveux blonds. Il les descendit dans mon dos, ce qui me provoqua des frissons, il les descendait toujours, jusqu'au bas de mon dos, je soupira de bonheur et ferma les yeux, puis je rompis se baiser, et regarda dans les yeux Percy. Je me perdais dans ses yeux verts, si beaux, si purs. Puis, dans son regard on lisait de la passion, il avait une idée derrière la tête, je la compris immédiatement, il alla me picorait le cou de baiser, puis il remonta jusqu'à ma bouche et me bascula sur le lit, il enleva son tee shirt et je pu admiré son ventre musclé. Nos baiser se firent puis langoureux, et désireux. J'explosait d'un désire nouveau. J'avais envie de Percy, oui je le savait … alors on enleva tout sur nous et nous fîmes l'amour, tendrement, amoureusement.

Le matin, je me réveilla de bonne humeurs, le soleil traversé la chambre de Percy, j'était allongé sur le ventre, ma tête sur le torse de Percy, le soleil passa sur mon dos nu. Je bougea un peu, et mis une main sur le torse de Percy. Cette nuit fut exeptionelle, son cadeau est le meilleur du monde. Nous avions scellé notre amour.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Je ferma les yeux en repensant a cette nuit qui avait tout déclenché, j'aurais pu dire non, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, malgré tout je ne regrette rien. Je ré ouvrit les yeux et alla voir le teste. Il était positif, un petit plus apparu sur le teste, je pressa mon front contre la glace de la salle de bain, et sanglota. Ce n'était pas possible, je ne peux pas l'être. Ma mère, va me tuer, Percy va me tuer, le monde s'écroule, je m'écroule. Le pire est arrivé.

Le petit plus indique, que je suis enceinte de 3 mois déjà de Percy, mon petit ami. Comment j'ai pu laissé sa se produire ?

Malgré toute cette colère envers moi, je portai une main sur mon ventre déjà un peu gonflé. Comment vais-je le dire a Percy et a ma mère ? Le pire seront leurs réactions. Soudains, j'entendis Malcolm mon demi frère m'appelait

- Annie' ? Percy est dans le bungalow, tout te souviens que vous avait une sortie ensemble me dit Malcolm. Je sécha en vitesse mes larmes, cacha le teste de grossesse positif dans ma poche de veste, j'ouvris la porte et souris a Percy. J'était entrain de lui mentir, je n'aimais pas sa, mais je pensait que c'était la seule solution. Pour une fois, je me sentis affreusement bête.


End file.
